


Getting Sorted by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A story inspired by three dialogue prompts found on Pinterest!Set just before ST:TMP; Jim and Spock's relationship, which in reasonably recent times, took a turn into the 'we're in love' territory' that they've both been trying to ignore for years, has supposedly been put on ice, but, the thing is, a love like that can never actually be Iced...Jim's a mess because of all that he seems to have lost. McCoy has to talk him round.NC17 for the Bad Language and intense moods... Lori Ciani gets mentioned, but hers and Jim's marriage is already over and dealt with.





	1. Chapter 1

Bones stood in the living room of Jim’s apartment, having been let in to the place by Jim, whose face he’d just seen briefly on the intercom screen. The Doctor has been working at Starfleet Medical for the past fortnight; nearly every day had been one of those days where he’d felt like saying, ‘We can’t have a crisis. My schedule is full already!’… Kind of like the old days back on Enterprise… Yet, he’d got through the work, and the crises (today, the crisis had been nearly one third of a nearby Colony coming home to Earth on a Medical Ship, because the Colony’s Hospital had been destroyed in an Ion Storm; thus, leaving people who were already patients there, without somewhere to be, and with more injuries to boot – and, some patients who’d been injured in the storm itself, but because of that same storm, had nowhere to be treated. One medical ship was still at the Colony now; while another had brought home many patients for McCoy, his team, and several other teams, to look after.)

“You’re here again?” Jim called, from his kitchen.

“Jim, I can’t help but be concerned for you!” McCoy replied quickly, as he walked through Jim’s apartment, further, to the kitchen. “That, and I need your company. You said I could swap from staying in Medical’s Staff facilities, to staying with you, if I wanted to?”

Jim nodded. “You can. I’ve missed you, too, Bones.”

McCoy grinned. “Thank you. Like I said, I’ve been missing you, and I’m not gonna stop worrying about the way you are lately. As your friend, and your longest serving Physician, it’s my job to worry about you!” McCoy leant forward, tired; bracing his arms on Jim’s long, wooden kitchen table. “Besides, I can only watch you break so many times, before I crack, too.”

Jim, who was sitting at that kitchen table, drinking a beer after a laborious day at Starfleet HQ, looked up to Bones. He skimmed the beer bottle he had waiting in reserve, across the table, a little way, in McCoy’s direction, and then, patted the table. “Come sit down, have a drink. Tell me all about it.”

McCoy sat down heavily, but didn’t touch the beer. “A medical ship brought home a heck of a lot of Colonists, after the main hospital on their new home planet, Sharnatrax Three, got destroyed in a storm…”

Jim looked to McCoy. “Is HQ sending out rebuilding crews?”

“Yeah, and one Medical Ship stayed with the Colony.” McCoy noted.

“I wish I could go out there and be of help to them, or anyone, but the President has me overseeing a bunch of Committees.” Jim stated wearily. “I’m doing my best, but fuck me if I have a clue what the life affirming purpose of it all is!!”

“Talking of fucking, I see you had another guest here last night… You left your bedroom door open, and it’s a wreck in there!” McCoy mentioned.

Jim glared at his friend.

“Jim, you can’t go around kissing everybody, and hoping that at some point during your ensuing night together, they’ll turn into him!” McCoy nearly yelled. 

“He left, and it all went… Everything left! Even you’re only here part time! Georgia awaits your homecoming.” Jim replied; his tone, like himself, confused.

“Look, Jim, you could get an S.T.D or S.T.I, the amount of sleeping around you’ve been doing!” McCoy pointed out, not for the first time.

“Sleeping around? Most of it’s been in my own bedroom, as you noted just now.” Jim responded.

“I’m going to go get my Medical Bag after we’ve had this little chat, and do some tests on you – to make sure you’re well – apart from the fact that it’s obvious you’re not well, because you’re not happy!” McCoy touched Jim’s arm. “Say you two do meet again someday; do you want him to find you worse for the wear because of all these Bimbos and Himbos you’ve had it off with?? Do you want to risk giving him some sexually transmitted illness?”

“Spock left for Gol. Even if we do meet again, we won’t ever be sleeping together anymore!” Jim answered plainly.

“Look, I know I’ve told you that you can’t go around with your head in the clouds, living on the promise of the universe saying ‘maybe’, and I still stand by that – but, truth is, Jim, I can’t believe you and Spock are over either! You took so many years to get to where you got, and I still believe that you mean a lot to one another – not just him to you; Yeah, Spock left, and I could kick his dumb ass for it, but he was going through some tough shit when he decided he had to get his head sorted; we know that, and we knew that that identity crisis was going to become a problem for him sooner or later. I know it hurts that he walked away, and didn’t ask you, or me, for more help, but I truly don’t think he meant to hurt you, let alone help to blow your life, as you knew it, before you got promoted, apart. I can’t see something as epic as you two ending like this; at this stage… Whatever the future brings, you’ve got to be fit and healthy to deal with it, especially because it might be kind to you, you and Spock. And, anyway, you’re still a Starfleet Officer, with important responsibilities. You want to get your decisions right, don’t you, when a responsibility to the Federation’s citizens, comes your way?” McCoy admitted, as he sat forward in his chair.

“Yeah, you know I do – and I don’t drink like this endlessly. I do still live up to my duties!” Jim promised.

“I know.” McCoy patted Jim’s closest hand. “I know.” McCoy paused. “Just, please, get yourself sorted, and don’t do anything rash and stupid again, like that marriage to Lori that you just had annulled. “I still got the feelin’ you and Spock & the Universe have unfinished business! If you get the chance to patch things up with Spock, well, you need to take that chance! Whatever happens, or doesn’t, you’ll feel better for it.”

“It will help me move on, if that’s what’ve I’ve got to do; that’s what you’re saying..?” Jim tiredly queried his friend. “Oh, and, the Universe can throw some real crap at those you love – So, don’t ever miss a chance to say sorry, or I love you, to them?”

“You might have to move on, even though I’m praying to God that you won’t be asked, ever, to absolutely say goodbye to your one true love – because I know that’s what he is, and I still say his love for you was just as powerful. I don’t know what the answer is yet my friend; all I know is, you can’t throw yourself away. You really can’t, and whether you meet him again and the both of you fall in to each other’s arms, or not; you can’t let this fester. I happen to think Spock has made a mistake in looking to the Kolinahr for his answers, and I’d like to box his pointed ears for leaving you with the impression that you don’t matter to him. You two have always meant all the worlds to each other. All those times, it wasn’t a lie, Jim. I’d stake my soul on it. What the fuck he’s doing now, running away, I don’t think even he knows, and, we’re both pissed at him, aren’t we?” McCoy smiled at his friend gently. “A lifetime of trying to be perfect has well and truly got to him, I think… Try and forgive him, Jim – and try to forgive yourself for letting him go.”

Jim bit back tears.

McCoy fixed that knowing stare of his on his beloved friend. “Don’t throw yourself, and your will to live, away. You still matter. Just have faith in at least that much, please – for me, and for yourself!” McCoy clasped Jim’s hand. “Jim Kirk doesn’t give up on life, and he damn well doesn’t believe in no-win scenarios!”

Jim grinned a little. ”I should get back in touch with myself even if I can’t get back in touch with Spock, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes!” McCoy smiled. “Please do, Jim. Please, do.”

“For me, for you, for Spock, for Starfleet and the Federation; the whole enchilada…” Jim put down the beer he’d been drinking, and looked to Bones.

“Jim, have I got through to you at last?” McCoy intently asked.

“I’ll try, Bones. I’ll try.” Jim promised that at least.

The End..?  
3rd/4th August 2016


	2. Getting Things Right With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jim and Spock are reunited

Getting Things Right With You

“Spock,” McCoy began talking, as Spock sat there, on the edge of a biobed before McCoy, and McCoy continued checking Spock’s health, in light of the recent V’Ger incident. “Jim does know that you didn’t mean to abandon him, but when you went to Gol, he did go through a phase of feeling abandoned. Before I went on what turned out to be my long term sabbatical, and stayed in Georgia with Joanna and her wife, I told him, ‘I’m not abandoning you; we’ll stay in touch, and we’ll stay in each other’s lives’ but even though he’d begun to sort himself out by then, and even though I had to think about myself, and go away, get my rest, and get my own act together, I still felt more than a bit guilty for leaving him.” McCoy confided in Spock.

“I realise I have a lot of blame to ‘shoulder’, Doctor.” Spock honestly stated evenly.

“Not as much as you might be thinking.” McCoy answered. ”What I’m attempting to say is: Go talk to him now. What V’Ger was going through, and put us all through, it helped you and Jim to sort out your feelings, and to admit to them again, didn’t it?”

“Correct.” Spock affirmed.

“Okay, so, falling in love with your Captain, and being a Captain who’s fallen in love with his first officer, might not be strictly kosher, but it’s not against Starfleet’s Rules either, at the end of the day. Let yourselves be in love with each other. The two of you, and the people you serve, are better off when you’re together, I truly believe that. You and Jim should, too.” Bones noted.

“I believe that we do.” Spock affirmed.

Bones smiled kindly, gently. “Well, then, go talk to him and get yourselves sorted out – The thing about you and Jim is, you might have seemed to abandon each other, over the years, for various reasons, like the supposed Greater Good; you can both make the most personal sacrifices for Duty, or because you believe, for instance, that you’re protecting him, – But you’ve stuck by each other a thousand fold in comparison – and, you might be able to leave one another behind, or appear to, sometimes – but, in your hearts, you’ve never once abandoned each other, and you never will. I don’t mean to sound like your Mom here, but Vulcans are allowed to acknowledge love, too, ya know..!”

“You are quite correct, Doctor McCoy.” Spock answered.

“Why, thank you, Mr. Spock.” McCoy grinned. “Both you and Jim danced around the subject of being in love for years before you braved getting together. You didn’t make the wrong decision when you made that brave choice.”

“Though I did when I left Jim, and tried to go ahead with the Kolinahr.” Spock confirmed.

“How you were strong enough to last as many years as you did without having an identity crisis, is a credit to you, Spock. Jim and I both know that we should have offered you more help when things were getting tougher for you. I’m sorry.” McCoy’s statement was heartfelt.

“There is no need for either you, or Jim, to apologise. I, however, must apologise, to you as well as Jim.” Spock looked into the Doctor’s blue eyes.

“I’m fine; You just go and tell Jim what he means to you, and that you’re back for good…” McCoy instructed Spock.

)) )) ))) ))))))

“Jim, I am truly sorry that I allowed my brain to become so muddled, that I left you.” Spock stood in Jim’s Quarters.

“We both could have done more to stay together.” Jim looked at Spock, who stood there in the black robes he’d worn when he first came back to Enterprise, over a week ago. The Vulcan clothing garments had, of course, been washed since. Jim could smell their fresh scent, and how it mingled beautifully with Spock’s own scent. He tried not to get ahead of what Spock might be here to say; he tried not to hope.

“I didn’t want to be rid of my feelings for you. What I wanted was peace, and confidence in myself. In some definite ways, I gained that from being with you; but the question of my identity, and my place, in my father’s, and this, society, in Starfleet; how I wanted to be living versus how, at the time, I thought that differed to how I should be living; I was under the impression that I had over-stepped my mark; Perhaps, I am actually doing so now; being here, asking for your forgiveness?” Spock looked to Jim.

“I forgive you, Spock.” Jim took a step closer to him, and reached out, taking the Vulcan’s hands in his. “Please, forgive me – for not knowing how best to help you, and for going off the rails when you left; leaving you to believe that you’d probably done the right thing, and shouldn’t bother considering coming back any longer - because I’d gone back to my old one-night stand kind of ways – Worse. I’d tried marrying someone else, before I went back to my penchant for one night stands! I know that, for a while, you held off on committing to Kolinahr. I realise that now.”

“Jim, I love you. Nothing else matters. We both have things to apologise for; myself more so than you.” Spock replied.

Jim looked at Spock through the tears in his eyes. “You love me. Do you want to try being with me again? Are you going to try?”

“Yes, if you’ll have me back in this way, in your life?” Spock asked tentatively.

“You never truly left, did you?” Jim pointed out, as a tear or two rolled down his cheek.

“No. I didn’t, but going away like I did was inexcusable.” Spock berated himself.

“It was understandable. You’ve had a lifetime of people trying to tell you how to be, and not to risk rocking the boat.” Jim caressed Spock’s hands. “You’re enough, Spock – as you are. You’re worthy enough of praise and love and admiration. You’re a strong, good person. Your soul is one others should, and some others do, strive to emulate – You shouldn’t be striving, so overwhelmingly, to emulate and please others any more – not to the same extent that you have been doing your whole life, until V’Ger called to you, and the two of you helped each other figure some important stuff out.”

“I heard and responded to V’Ger’s call most definitely, Jim – but V’Ger was not the only one calling to me, and ushering me homeward; I realised that before it was too late. I finally heard you, and decided to listen to all your loving words, Jim. I was so wrong to ignore them, to ignore what you were trying to say to me, and I was wrong to ignore all those times that you have shown me that you love me; I do not just refer to those times that we have been sexually intimate, but those many more times when you have helped me, saved me even – and, all those times when you have shown me such a deep level of friendship and loyalty.” Spock told Jim.

“You have shown me just as much friendship, and love, and loyalty.” Jim spoke with Spock, as he took him by the hand, and led him over to the sofa, upon which they both then sat down.

“I am in love with you, Jim. I am not merely grateful.” Spock promised. 

“I know that. I love you, too. I’m in love with you.” Jim pledged.

“I know that you knew, even then, when I left, that I was, and am, in love with you. I know that this knowledge added to your immense pain and the bewilderment you felt. Again, I apologise, Ashaya. I always will. I must also tell you that I knew, when I left, that you were genuinely in love with me; to leave you was reprehensible.”

“Spock, sweetheart.” Jim placed his fingers to Spock’s lips, while with the other hand, he still held one of Spock’s hands. “No more guilt. You had your reasons for leaving, and those that were about not wanting to step out on a limb and change our lives because you thought that would put too much pressure on me; too much spotlight for the tongues that would talk about us behind our backs; I didn’t help you handle your concerns. I will now, if you still have them?”

“I have come to realise, and be reminded, that even Vulcans are allowed to acknowledge love.” Spock informed Jim. “And, that even Starfleet Officers, especially those who have spent a lifetime together, might be ‘forgiven’ for falling in love – Not that I still believe that forgiveness is needed.”

“Me either.” Jim looked at Spock, and at his and Spock’s hands; touching, kissing. He felt the wave of Spock’s love wash over him again, at long last, and both heard and felt Spock promise him over and over again:

“I won’t leave you again, Jim. I have let this love in forever, and will never again ignore it.” Spock was there, with Jim, one hundred percent, and more.

Jim pulled Spock further into his embrace, and kissed him, and his mind so deeply, that he knew there would be no going back this time, from Spock, or himself. 

They rid one another of their clothes and any lingering insecurities, and stood, again, in the middle of Jim’s Quarters.

Spock ‘suddenly’ knelt before Jim.

“Get up! You don’t need to kneel before me..!” Jim assured him.

“I know, but I must kneel before you, if I am to…” Spock then spoke with his actions, and through their increasingly intense mind meld/Bond. He engulfed Jim’s cock in his mouth, recalling everything he’d come to know about what Jim loved during sex. Spock’s lips moved up and down Jim’s length, and Spock’s fingers reached around behind Jim, and massaged his buttocks. Spock carefully, skilfully stretched Jim’s hole; stretched it until he could put one of his Vulcan fingers deep inside, and gently bend it, to rub his lover, Jim.

As Spock’s finger had gone inside Jim, Spock’s tongue, had also made its way inside Jim’s other so sensitive hole -poking, and rimming, and rimming and poking, the tip of Jim’s fucker. This tore a level of deeply sexual groan in Jim that he realised he hadn’t gone anywhere near voicing with any other partner, in Spock’s absence… With that thought, he felt guilty, but Spock was right there, massaging the guilt away.

“I am only glad to be here, to bring you such pleasures, and an unparalleled love that, this time, will never leave, Jim – I assure you. I love you…” Spock promised him via words, and love that both soothed, and aroused, Jim, sent to him to feel thoroughly, through their Bond.

“I know that you love me. I know that you love me. You’re so Beautiful, and we’re so lucky to have this second chance..!” Jim spoke, even as he body keened, and started to tighten and rise, to simultaneously flutter and go ‘all-steel’…

Spock continued to slide his tongue around Jim’s cock, both ways, and in just as quick a movement, deep-throat Jim, before adjusting, and slipping his lips and tongue up and down Jim’s hard-on – Then, deep throating it again. One of his hands grabbed Jim’s ass, not without care, but firm enough to be yet another way of communicating his own sexual arousal- and, the other hand held, and kissed, Jim’s ball-sac.

A string of expletives, mostly the human word, ‘fuck’, left Jim’s hot, swollen lips, as his hips and pelvis made sure that he ‘face-fucked’ Spock.

Spock dealt with all of this, and held on, as his lover called for him.

“Spock! Oh, Fuck! I mean that in a good way!!! Spock! Hold me! Hold me!! Hold me!!!” Jim fairly yelled out.

Spock did so – with his hands, his mouth, and his soul, from his heart. “I love you, T’hyla. I swear to be with you forever. I love you, Jim.”

Rising up and down on the balls of his feet, and feeling the back of his thighs and his calves almost turn to Jello, while all else about his body was rock hard, and seconds away from a very, very much needed orgasm; Jim knew he was, first, leaking pre-cum, and then, shooting massive amounts of ejaculate into Spock’s gorgeous mouth.

Spock supported Jim, and continually told him. ‘It’s alright now, Ashaya. Let it all go… It’s alright. I can take it.”

Gently, and with Spock’s help, having cum, Jim gradually knelt on the floor, in front of Spock. He took Spock into his arms, and wrapped his arms around Spock’s darling body. “Thank you, thank you…” He ‘whispered’ lovingly, kissing Spock again and again.

Spock held on to Jim, and let some tears fall from his eyes onto Jim’s bare skin. He buried his face in Jim’s neck, and through their Bond, and with his lips; kept telling Jim. “I’m sorry’ and ‘I love you so much. I dedicate myself to you, and to our duties – Not to the Kolinahr!”

Jim repeatedly soothed Spock. “Ssh… Sshh. I know. I love you.” And, he got to his feet, helping Spock to get to his feet also. He then guided Spock to his bed. “Lie back, and let me love you…” He murmured, stroking Spock’s legs, and moving his hands across Spock’s hardening genitalia, to pick up the natural lubricant that came from those wondrously Vulcan parts of his body.

Spock’s dick pushed against the caressing palm of Jim’s right hand.

“Okay, okay, my love. I won’t make you wait. Just let me get you comfortable.” Jim answered Spock, and, he moved both his and Spock’s body, into corresponding positions.

Spock helped Jim lift his long legs, and then, he felt Jim move closer, and head in…

They were making love again, and they would always be, from now on…

4.8.16


End file.
